CWCG Equipment and Droids
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide If war is good for one thing, it is the rapid advancement of weapons and technology. While warring factions assemble their top minds to create new and better weapons to support their cause, corporations step in to develop and build these new designs to help support those that send new commerce their way. For companies such as BlasTech, Industrial Automaton, and Sienar Fleet Systems, creating these new technologies proves to be a lucrative business during the Clone Wars. This chapter presents new Weapons, Armor, Equipment, and Droids that are seen throughout the galaxy during the Clone Wars. The equipment found here is not exclusively used by any one group and can be used by paramilitary organizations, criminal syndicates, or well-stocked individuals. Melee Weapons During the Clone Wars, combatants for the Republic and the Separatists rarely use melee weapons. However, many others, such as mercenaries, criminals, and bounty hunters, are not above keeping a melee weapon available just in case. Ranged Weapons Ranged weapons, especially blasters, can be found throughout the galaxy and are preferred by military and security organizations, bounty hunters, mercenaries, and ordinary people who live away from the relative safety of The Core Worlds. 1: Is an Inaccurate Weapon 2: Is an Accurate Weapon 3: Area Attack Weapon. Armor Even though blasters are the most common form of weapon in the galaxy, personal armor is still in widespread use. Many factions use armor as a type of uniform as well as a means of protecting its members. Many types of armor are severely restricted or even illegal if not used within the proper scope of the organization's mandate. Even in areas where armor is not prohibited, wearing a suit of armor indicates to others that you are expecting or courting trouble. 1: Can be worn in tandem with clothing or with other Armor. Equipment During the Clone Wars, technological advances allow new and better equipment to appear on the open market faster than any other time within the previous thousand years. The equipment presented in this chapter represent but a small fraction of the devices that emerge during this time. Droids The Clone Wars saw the rapid development of Droid technology, mainly due to the Separatists' heavy reliance on Droid military units. The Droids presented in this chapter are some of the models found in use in nonmilitary capacities. 1st-Degree Droids 1st-Degree Droids usually hold medical, scientific, and analytical positions. These Droids are commonly found in hospitals and laboratories. 2nd-Degree Droids 2nd-Degree Droids are skilled at mechanical and technical work. Repair facilities usually have at least one 2nd-Degree Droid to assist in major jobs or to complete minor repairs. 3rd-Degree Droids 3rd-Degree Droids are used in situations where interactions between beings play an important role in everyday life, such as political arenas, merchant services, and even domestic settings. Military forces during the Clone Wars sometimes send 3rd-Degree Droids to soften the blow of bad news, creating negative feelings toward them. 4th-Degree Droids 4th-Degree Droids include models designed for combat in one form or another. Most 4th-Degree Droids are military and security Droids, but other models such as Assassin Droids, Probe Droids, Tracker Droids, and certain non-combative Droids used by military organizations fall in this group as well. 5th-Degree Droids 5th-Degree Droids are labor and utility Droids, performing heavy lifting and low-level, repetitive grunt work that many beings in the galaxy prefer to avoid. The main difference between these and other domestic Droids is that 5th-Degree Droids are not programmed to provide companionship. Instead, they perform the ordered task and report back when it is completed.